All or Nothing
by dannysgirl2
Summary: The lifes of Matt, Lita, and Jeff were changed a lot in a little amount of time. See what happens to them *Story Five Added~ Will Lita try it once more for luck with Matt?*
1. Unexpected Love

Title: Unexpected Love 1/1  
Author: AngelGirl3137  
E-mail: [angelgirl3137@aol.com][1]  
Catagory: WWF  
Couples: Lita/Matt for now  
Disclaimer: All wrestling characters belong to the WWF and the song belongs to Lifehouse "Somewhere in Between" from No Name Face.  
Distribution: Please ask first  
Rating: PG  
Spoilers: This takes place during the past few weeks in the WWF and the next coming weeks  
Summary: Lita feels something she shouldn't  
Notes:This story has nothing to do with my other story "A Past Not Forgotten"  
If you like this story, I might turn it into a series so send feedback!  
I know this starts off sort of like Karen U's series- Everything I Need But it will change later on  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
This can't be happening  
  
_{ ...I can't be losing sleep over this  
No, and I cannot stop pacing}_  
  
After what seemed like their one thousand argument, he left the small hotel room and she decided to sit down and she wondered,  
"What do I really love about him?"  
  
_{... Give me a few hours  
And I'll have this all sorted out }  
_  
  
She sat and thought for a long time and she still couldn't come up with anything.  
  
_{... If my mind would just stop racing  
I cannot stand still}_  
  
She was still thinking when there was a knock on the door.  
  
_{...I cannot be this unsturdy  
This cannot be happening }_  
  
She walked over and open the door. She smiled when she saw a worried Jeff standing there.  
  
_{ ...This is over my head  
But underneath my feet}_  
  
  
"Are you okay, Lita? " he asked.  
" I'm fine, just another fight," she said as they both sat down on the bed in the hotel room.  
  
_{...Because by tomorrow morning  
I'll have this thing beat _}  
  
They just sat and talked till the wee hours of the morning.  
  
_{... And everything will be back to the way it was  
I wish that it was just that easy}_  
  
With just a hug goodbye, he left.  
  
_ { ... I am waiting for tonight   
Then waiting for tomorrow }  
_  
After recalling the past few hours, how he made her laugh and smile,  
  
_{ ... And I am somewhere in between  
What is real and just a dream}_  
  
Even through all the pain she was going thru.  
  
_{ ...Would you catch me if i fall out of what i fell into}_  
  
She then realized something. And what she realized she didn't want to have realized.  
  
_{...Don't be surprised if I collaspe at your feet again}  
_  
No this can't be happening  
  
_{... I don't want to run away from this}_  
  
But it was. She was falling in love with her boyfriend's brother.  
  
_{ I know that I just don't need this}  
_  
The End  
If you send feedback and you like this story, I'll make it into a series  


   [1]: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/KarenFic/post?protectID=194056018009017132172242065176244239248102196237003229108221130091143076086020224



	2. Surprising Kiss

This is the second story in my series called All or Nothing. Enjoy and send feedback!  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
No, this can't be happening. But it was.  
  
_{She's a special girl  
With her own money, job and credit cards  
A sexy girl   
You better be careful or she'll pull your card...}  
  
_Jeff thought back to a few hours ago when Lita and him were sitting in their locker room watching RAW.  
  
_{In this world  
You won't find any like her   
Standin' around  
And I want a girl like her  
And I need a girl like her ...}  
_  
Matt wasn't there, he had the night off. They were sitting, talking, and laughing while watching the show. They were both sitting on the couch. Then IT happened.  
  
_{Girl_  
A pretty girl  
A lovely girl  
Girl  
A down for whatever  
Special girl..}  
  
One second, they were talking.  
The next, they were kissing.  
Lita had leaned over and captured his lips in a kiss.  
  
_{Girl  
A smart girl  
A real girl  
I need her in my life always  
Girl...}  
  
_He, oh course was shocked but he insantly kiss back. Minutes  
later, they broke apart. They stared at each other for a minute.  
  
Then Jeff started to freak out.  
  
_{ Oh Girl  
A sexy girl  
A lovely girl  
Girl  
A down for whatever  
Special girl...}  
  
_"Oh, my god! I just kissed my brother's girlfriend! I mean  
I have loved you for such a long time but I kept it to myself!"  
  
Lita started,"Jeff, calm down! Wait? Did you just sayd you love me?!"  
Jeff gulped," I said that aloud?"  
  
_{Girl  
A smart girl  
A real girl  
I need her in my life always  
Girl ...}  
  
_"Yeah, you did,"Lita said," I feel the same way, but i need to think. When I made a decision, I'll give you a sign."  
  
"A sign?" Jeff asked.  
"Yeah, a sign. It will come soon, I promise you that."  
  
And with that, she left.  
  
Hours later, Jeff sat in his hotel room.  
  
_{Everyday I think about where she is  
And who she's with  
And who ever he is  
Can he truly handle it  
Cause there is only one kind of guy  
For this kind of girl...}  
  
_He sat and waited.  
  
_{And I want her, I need her..}  
  
_He waited for a sign.  
  
_{I gotta have this girl ...}  
_  
The End_  
_  
  
  
  
  



	3. Heartbreaker

Title: Heartbreaker 1/1  
Author: AngelGirl3137  
E-mail: [angelgirl3137@aol.com][1]  
Catagory: WWF  
Couples: Lita/Matt for now  
Disclaimer: All wrestling characters belong to the WWF and the song belongs to Mariah Carey"Emotions"  
Distribution: Please ask first  
Rating: PG  
Spoilers: This takes place during the past few weeks in the WWF and the next coming weeks  
Summary: Lita tells how the last few weeks had played out and the night that will change her life  
Notes:This story has nothing to do with my other story "A Past Not Forgotten"  
If you like this story, I might turn it into a series so send feedback!  
I know this starts off sort of like Karen U's series- Everything I Need But it will change later on  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
It is now a few weeks later and a lot had happened.  
  
_{_..You've got me feeling emotions  
Deeper than I've ever dreamed of  
(Ooho ooho)  
You've got me feeling emotions  
Higher than the heavens above}  
  
Lita still hadn't given Jeff a sign but it wasn't like he was waiting anymore.  
  
_{...I feel good  
I feel nice  
I've never felt so  
Satisfied}_  
  
She had broken his heart when she sided with Matt when he turned on Jeff during a match.  
She hadn't wanted to but it was the only choice she had at the time.  
  
_{...I'm in love  
I'm alive  
Intoxicated  
Flying high  
It feels like a dream}  
  
_She had tried to crawl into the ring to see if Jeff was alright but Matt had pulled her up the ramp.  
She hoped Jeff knew that but tonight was the night.  
  
_{...When you touch me tenderly  
I don't know if it's real  
But I like the way I feel  
Inside}  
  
_It was the pay-per-view, Judgement Day.  
  
And the main event was Matt Hardy vs. Jeff Hardy.  
  
_{...You've got me feeling emotions  
Deeper than I've ever dreamed of  
(Ooho ooho)  
You've got me feeling emotions  
Higher than the heavens above}  
  
_She wasn't going to ringside she was staying in the back.  
  
The match started and she was shown in the back watching the match.  
  
_{...In the morning  
When I rise  
You are the first thing  
On my mind}  
  
_Jeff couldn't believe he was fighting his own brother. But if his brother wanted to fight him, he wouldfight back.  
  
As they were fighting, they heard yelling. They stopped for a minute and turned to watch the Titantron as Vince McMahon forced Lita to come to ringside with her newly- won Women's Title.  
  
She didn't know which corner to stand in.  
  
_{...And in the middle  
Of the night  
I feel your heartbeat  
Next to mine_  
It feels like a dream}  
  
She watched the match with pain in her eyes. She watched Matt punish Jeff for no reason what so ever.  
  
A light turned on in her head.   
  
She had made her decision.  
  
Now all she needed was the perfect sign.  
  
_{...When you love me tenderly  
I don't know if you're for real  
But I like the way I feel  
Inside_}  
  
She waited until the ref's back was turned, he was helping Jeff up.  
  
As she got up on the turnbuckle, she heard JR yelling," What is Lita doing?"  
  
She was waiting for the perfect person to turn around,  
  
And that person was Matt.  
  
_{..You've got me feeling emotions  
Deeper than I've ever dreamed of  
(Ooho ooho)  
You've got me feeling emotions  
Higher than the heavens above}  
  
_She performed a hurricanecanaraon Matt.  
  
Jeff turned around to see Matt lying on the ground. He was shocked to see Lita climbing out of the ring. She nodded her head towards Matt and Jeff knew what she wanted him to do. He climbed the ropes and excuted the perfect Swanton Bomb on his brother. He pinned him and rolled out of the ring as Lita helped him.  
  
_{...You've got me feeling emotions  
Deeper than I've ever dreamed of  
(Ooho ooho)  
You've got me feeling emotions  
Higher than the heavens above}  
  
_They began to walk up the ramp with the crowd cheering after them. Jeff glanced over his shoulder to see Matt having a hissy-fit in the ring, oddly he didn't care.  
  
_{...Ohh  
You know the way to make me  
Lose control  
When you're looking into my eyes  
You make me feel so  
High}  
  
_When they reached the top of the ramp, Jeff turned to Lita and said," So was that the sign?"  
  
She turned as we and walked towards him.  
"No, this is."  
She wrapped her arms around his neck and their lips met in an earth-shattering kiss.  
  
_{..Oh oh baby  
Ehh allright, allright  
Yeah  
Ha  
Uhh  
Hey hey}  
  
_The arena exploded with cheers so loud Jeff and Lita's ears were ringing.  
  
Minutes later, they broke apart.  
  
"I love you, Jeff," Lita said.  
" I love you too."  
  
And they kissed again before walking hand in hand backstage.  
  
_{...You've got me feeling emotions  
Deeper than I've ever dreamed of  
(Ooho ooho)  
You've got me feeling emotions  
Higher than the heavens above}  
  
_To this couple now, there could be no problems in the world.  
But they didn't know what was to come their way.  
  
The End  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
__  
_  
  
_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


   [1]: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/KarenFic/post?protectID=194056018009017132172242065176244239248102196237003229108221130091143076086020224



	4. Way You Love Me

Title: Way You Love Me 1/1  
Author: AngelGirl3137  
E-mail: angelgirl3137@aol.com  
Category: WWF  
Couples: Lita/Jeff  
Disclaimer: All wrestling characters belong to the WWF and the song   
belongs to Faith Hill "Way You Love Me"  
Distribution:  Please ask first  
Rating: PG  
Spoilers: This takes place during the past few weeks in the WWF and   
the next coming weeks  
Summary: Jeff and Lita make an appearance on RAW to explain  
Notes:This story has nothing to do with my other story "A Past Not   
Forgotten"  
If you like this story, I might turn it into a series so send   
feedback!  
I know this starts off sort of like Karen U's series- Everything I   
Need But it will change later on  
  
  
Sorry for not updating in such a time, but schoolwork has kept me busy but school is out soon so don't worry!  
  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~      
  
Near the end of Raw the next night, Lita and Jeff's new theme music blasted thru the arena.   
  
_{....If I could grant  
You one wish  
I'd wish you could see the way you kiss....}  
  
_  
When they walked out, the crowd erupted into cheers. You see they were dressed completely different that usual. Jeff was wearing a pair of baggy jeans and an orange short sleeved button up shirt, with a bandana the same color in his hair. And she was wearing a tight jean skirt and a red t-shirt that in multicolored rhinestones spelled out, "Skittles."  
  
_{.....Ooh, I love watching you  
Baby  
When you're driving me crazy....}_  
  
  
As they walked down to the ring, you could hear Jerry Lawler say,"How cute! Lita's showing her support of her new man!"  
  
"We came to talk about what happened last night"  
  
_{....Ooh, I love the way you  
Love the way you love me  
There's nowhere else I'd rather be  
Ooh, to feel the way I feel with your arms around me...}  
_  
  
"Lita and I both hope you don't dislike us for what happened but first we'll show the footage and then explain how it happened," Jeff said.  
  
~The footage showed Lita being forced to ringside, then her move on Matt and then the kiss~  
  
_{....I only wish that you could see the way you love me  
The way you love me....}_  
  
  
As the clip ended, Lita took the mic from Jeff, squeezing his hand lightly. They both smiled remembering what had happened after they got to their hotel room last night.  
  
_{....It's not right  
It's not fair  
What you're missing over there...}  
_  
  
Lita raised the mic to her lips and spoke," You fans out here tonight and at home only say the better part of the relationship that Matt and I had. The other side that u didn't see was the arguing, him leaving and being gone all night. And Jeff comforting me after every fight, now matter how late it was."  
  
"And about two weeks ago, when Matt had the night off Jeff and I kissed by accident in our locker room. I told him I would give him a sign to tell him how i felt and last night i did."  
  
_{....Someday I'll find a way to show you  
Just how lucky I am to know you  
Ooh, I love the way you  
Love the way you love me....}  
_  
"For awhile i thought Jeff was mad at me for going with Matt when they broke up but when i was forced to come to ringside, i knew what i had to do. Here was two brothers , the older one beating the other for no reason.  
And i made my decision, but i think i had made it up in that locker room two weeks ago, i just didn't know it"  
  
_(....There's nowhere else I'd rather be  
Ooh, to feel the way I feel with your arms around me  
I only wish that you could see the way you love me  
The way you love me....}_  
  
  
"And Jeff?"  
  
"Yeah babe?"  
  
" I love you"  
  
Jeff pulled her into his arms and said "I love you more!"  
_  
{....You're the million reasons why  
There's love reflecting in my eyes  
Ooh, I love the way you  
Love the way you love me  
There's nowhere else I'd rather be  
Ooh, to feel the way I feel with your arms around me  
I only wish that you could see the way you love me  
The way you love me  
The way you love meOoh, the way you love me  
The way you love me....}_  
  
  
  
And the crowd awed as they kissed once again in the ring. Too bad the person watching from the backstage montior wasn't as happy as them.  
  
  
The End  
  
Do u think i should write more? Please send me ur thoughts at AngelGirl3137@aol.com  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Once More For Luck

This is one of the last stories in All or Nothing; I'm not sure if they is going to be one or two more stories. Don't forget to see feedback!  
  
  
  
The following Thursday night, Lita was walking down the hall of the arena, sweating slighthy after successly beating Trish.  
  
{Yeah I was right there - like the "littlewife"  
  
I was everything that you need - always in line  
  
I was living you-loving you-filling your desires  
  
But that was then-this is now-look me in the eyes}  
  
Lita looked up when she heard someone call her name out; cursing slightly when she realized it was Matt.  
  
{Oh oh oh oh - if love could choose sides  
  
Oh oh oh oh - it's taken mine (so)}  
  
"What do you want, Matthew?" Lita asked as her eyes narrowed.  
  
"Calm down, I just wanted to talk about us."  
  
{Get over yourself-goodbye  
  
It must be hard to be you -yeah  
  
Living in your life  
  
I was always the one to cry  
  
Now everything-everything-everything is all right  
  
Get over yourself-know why  
  
Cause without you see i do anything i like  
  
Sometimes i stay out all night  
  
And everything -everything-everything is all right}  
  
"There is no us, Matt", she said as she sighed.  
  
"I know, but I thought…."  
  
"You thought I would come back with you, right?"  
  
{This just can't be it i kept telling myself  
  
And every magazine said was me was on the shelf  
  
I was givin out giving in giving way my dreams  
  
While you put it in put me down now i found my self esteem and}  
  
"Well, yea" he smirked  
  
"Wrong" she said.  
  
{Oh oh oh oh you won't get me back  
  
Oh oh oh oh think i overact (well)}  
  
She smiled when his smirk disappeared,  
  
"What did you except, Matt?" she said, "That I would say that's do it just once more for luck?"  
  
{So now you wanna talk  
  
Say let's do it just once more for luck  
  
Like old times make up  
  
Better yet just forget better get over yourself}  
  
"Look Matt, I'm sorry but I'm happy with Jeff."  
  
"Yea you are now, but just wait, you'll come crawling back to me." Matt said.  
  
{So stay in touch  
  
When you learn a few things about love  
  
Until then wake up  
  
Better yet better get better get over yourself}  
  
Lita turned and started to walk away but she turned and said, " Hey, Matt?"  
  
"Yea?" he said with a big ass smile on his face.  
  
{Get over yourself goodbye  
  
It must be hard to be you yeah  
  
Living in your life  
  
I was always the one to cry  
  
Now everything everything everything is all right  
  
Get over yourself know why  
  
Cause without you see i do anything i like  
  
Sometimes i stay out all night  
  
And everything everything everything is all right}  
  
"Get over yourself", she said with that Lita turned and walked away never looking back.  
  
THE END 


End file.
